


Secret at Beverly Hills.

by Elit3



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: One day, Spencer comes into Jordan Baker's room to see him in bed with Asher Adams, discovering their little secret. Unfortunately, a month later, the secret comes to light.
Relationships: Asher Adams/Jordan Baker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35





	Secret at Beverly Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching All American two days ago, I haven't finished yet so I don't know yet what happens after episode 4 of season 1. So here I am, instead of watching the show, writing a fanfic about Asher and Jordan. Hope you will like it.

As usual, Spencer James returns at the Baker's home late on a Sunday night. He had a pretty good weekend, it feels good to see his mom, his little brother and his best friend Cooper again. Seeing their smile and their good humor was worth the cost of doing all his round trips although it leaves him tired and he only dreams of two things: sunk in his bed and sleep.

The house is unusually quiet when he returns. He remembers the coach and his wife have a dinner party that night and he also got a message from Olivia saying she is spending the night at Layla's. So the only person in the house is Jordan who isn't in the living room playing video games, so the team captain is either be in his room or somewhere in Beverly Hills. Shrugging, Spencer tells himself he'll just have to go check Jordan's room after he drinks something.

Looking back, Spencer figured he should have texted him asking where he was, or just taken off his earphones, or knocked on the door before entering. Because after drinking water, he headed for the stairs and then directly to Jordan's room. 

If he had taken off his headphones, he would have heard the moans and the pounding of flesh against flesh.

If he had knocked, he could have warned them of his presence.

But he did neither and it's his fault that this moment is etched in his memory forever.

His eyes widen in surprise, his mouth open wide and secretly he can feel this scene having an effect on his cock. Because there in front of him, stood a Jordan, naked and sweaty, making powerful back and forth in a voluntary body while growling and saying perverse phrases. The problem is that the voluntary body did not belong to a woman but to a man - although he don't have any problem with that, obviously - in fact, Spencer was almost sure that the man who was strongly penetrated is Asher Adams. He does not see it very well since he is standing at the doorstep and see the position of the little white man who is in the doggy style position except that only his knees - and Jordan's grip on his hips - hold him standing because his belly is on the mattress and his hands are tied behind his back which is arched. Spencer only recognizes him by the sound of his moans and by the fact that the coach's son - he shouldn't be thinking of the coach now - calls him "baby boy", almost the entire team calls Asher by that nickname for the annoyed.

\- Do you have what you wanted, baby boy? A growl. Hard and deep, as you begged me.

Asher makes a very loud moan while calling out Jordan's name. Spencer didn't think the captain could talk so dirty. Jordan continues his powerful pushes but he no longer notices it, since because of his experienced pleasure, the more submissive man has turned his head in his direction. His head is the same that well-fucked person has, with tears on her cheeks and her mouth open from the moans. But without warning, Asher's face fell apart, all traces of pleasure are erased to leave room for fear and distress. Asher had opened his eyes to see Spencer looking at them.

-Jords ... Jordan!

-What? My little whore is already cuming but I barely started. 

-No ! Stop it, Spen ...

-Don't tell me that you think about him...

-Stop ! Red! Red... Stop... Please...   
Jordan had remained deaf and oblivious to the old desperate pleas of the bottom man, but as soon as Asher says the word "red", Spencer can see the dominant partner's behavior change instantly. Jordan withdraws quickly but gently from his partner, then he begins to remove the ties that hold Asher's hands behind his back and he whispered sweet words and kisses the distress teenager's skin. To try to calm him down.

-It's okay? Did I hurt you? Say something...

Asher forces Jordan's head in his direction, once his hands are free.

-Oh! ... Hey, Spencer ...

-Sorry, guys. I'll go, just continue ... what you were doing. "

He starts to leave when he hears Jordan's voice asking him - order him? - to stay where he his. Did he see the slight bulge in his pants? Which is a natural reaction. The voice cuts him off and tells him to go to his room and that they will explain everything to him there. Spencer does as asked because he wants answers, he can understand that the two can fuck together except they both have girlfriends.

Spencer has to wait several minutes before the other two arrive. At least they're dressed, although he's sure the t-shirt the white teenager is wearing right now belongs to Jordan since the t-shirt is way too big for him, between the top that drops over his right shoulder and the low that reaches the middle of his thighs. They both have mixed looks on their faces. The taller one looks half proud of himself and half angry - as if Jordan is ready to fight him based on the outcome of the discussion. The smaller one looks embarrassed with red coloring his cheeks, worried and he can read the fear in his gray eyes.

He is sure his face reflects the regret he feels as well as the confusion.

"-Listen, Spencer, we need to talk. Jordan tightens his grip on Asher's hand.

-Hell, yeah! What was that? A one-night stand? Or several because of how you seem used to doing this. Don't you both feel guilty for cheating on your girlfriends?

He has plenty of other questions to ask, but he prefers to let the captain speak.

-It's not what you think. Asher and I are dating. His mouth opens completely to this. I know, it's a shock, but you have to promise us not to tell anyone what you saw tonight. No ! Wait, let me finish. My parents and Olivia knows about us being together, they are okay that we are gay but not our way of hiding. And yes, our girlfriends know, they are our bards.

-Your what? And why are you hiding if your parents are cool with it?

-Our bards, our false girlfriends if you prefer, they cover us to prevent Mr. Adams from finding out.

\- You do all this so that your father does not find out?

-Come on, man, you met my dad. You saw how he can be. So imagine his reaction if he found out that I am gay and that I am dating Coach Baker's son on top of that. You may not know how he is at home, what he can say about homosexuals, but ... But believe me, if he ever finds out, it will end badly, very badly.  
-That's why we kept it secret and have been for two years now. My parents took a while to get used to it but they understood and they love Asher, Olivia ... Well, Olivia just shouted around all the house: “Finally! Goodbye sexual tension! ". They all laugh at it. So it's just them, Layla, Hadley and you ... We can trust you, right?

Jordan's hold on Asher's hand becomes even more protective and possessive. Spencer gets up from his bed to approach the couple. Is he cool with the two of them? Obviously. He puts a hand on each of their shoulders and looks them in turn in the eyes.

-You have nothing to fear, your secret is well kept with me, your asshole homophobic father will never be anything from me.

Jordan starts to smile and the tension finally leaves Asher's shoulders with a small breath.

-Nevertheless, next time, put a "do not disturb" sign or lock the door, I don't want to see that again.

-You weren't supposed to be home for an hour or two, growl the smaller man. You blocked us in the middle of something very, very interesting. He is sure not to imagine the pout on Asher's face.

-Don't worry Spencer, it won't happen ever again but if I'll was you, I'll put my helmet back on.

He doesn't understand what Jordan means by this until he sees him lifting Asher onto his shoulder. The smaller one lets out a little cry and he laughs when Jordan starts running towards his room. Spencer shakes his head, thinking that things are going to get very interesting with this two sex addicts.  
**

Things did, indeed, get interesting but not in the same direction as Spencer thought.

It is a normal Thursday night, almost a month after discovering “Badams” - he calls the couple that in his head after hearing Olivia and Layla calling them that too - everything changed. He is alone at home while waiting for Jordan and Olivia to return with the pizzas, the coach and Mrs. Baker, meanwhile, took advantage of their evening to go out together. Spencer stops playing his game when he hears the reasoned doorbell in the house. 

It's odd, the Baker are not expecting any visitors and the residents all have keys to the house. He walks to the door, wondering who could be at the door, especially at this time of night.

He expected everything except the sight he has before his eyes. The person - a man - in front of him has a bloody face with traces of tears and a word written in large letters on his forehead "FAG", panting as if he had just run a marathon and shivering in the cold weather since he is only wearing a ripped t-shirt, jeans and is barefoot.

-Asher? Because it is indeed the smaller man who is standing there on the verge of fainting.

\- Does ... He must be coughing so that his voice is more audible and less hesitant. Is Jordan here?

-No, he went to get pizzas with Olivia. "

He wants to ask him thousands of questions starting with: "Who did that?" ". But he holds back and tries to keep his cool, they will all have time in the world to talk, first, he has to deal with the bloody teenager. Thus, he asks him to enter while using a tone that leaves no room for arguing. 

Asher doe what Spencer asked and he practically pushes him toward the upstairs bathroom. Unfortunately, the smaller man's footsteps are hesitant and he nearly trips up the stairs several times, Spencer can also see the blood left by the footprints, after the fifth time he asks / orders Asher to climb on his back. At first, he refuses but he ends up accepting when he sees the number of steps to climb remaining. The taller man is amazed at the weight of the man on his back who is really light despite all the muscles.

Once in the bathroom, he drops Asher on the edge of the sink. He runs the water in the sink while he fetches the first aid kit and takes a towel and a washcloth at the same time. Spencer doesn't press the other man to speak, knowing he would speak when he wanted. So instead of questioning him, he helps him get out of his t-shirt while being careful of any injuries that may be hiding under it. He starts at the top - that is, Asher's head - and end with the bottom.

"I didn't know you have nurse skill."

At least Asher's remarks came back, a sign that he's doing a little better. He laughs while being careful to remove all the blood that strews the face of the other teenager. And he takes a lot of time and uses a lot of water to remove the word written on his forehead, now he has a big red mark but at least it is gone.

-I don't really have a nurse skill but I have a little brother who is quick to get hurt too often, a best friend, and a team I had to take care of. Sorry Dude, but for the band-aids you have the choice between Spider-man or Batman.

Asher gestures for him to put on Spiderman's while laughing. He puts on antiseptic before putting the band-aids on the cut above the injured man's eyebrow and two on his cheek. Asher looks like a kid or a nerd with his band-aids. He raises an eyebrow in a silent question.

-Jordan and I, we got hurt a lot of times when we were kids and neither of us liked the antiseptic so every time, the Baker's put band-aids on us with superheroes on them, saying we were squeezing as hard as them. I think Olivia has some too.

There is nothing Spencer can do about the bruises starting to appear on Asher's face so he moves on. The water is already a deep pink. The injured man's torso is a rainbow of blue, purple, and black. All of the bruising more or less dark is more or less large, although mostly concentrated in the ribs and stomach of Asher. He is extremely careful checking the ribs of the injured but fortunately, none is broken, the other teenager has well-protected them during the fight.

-You must have one or two cracked but none is broken. You should go to the hospital.

-No! No, I can not.

-Why not?

-First, because I cannot pay the fees and secondly because I will have to explain myself and I cannot do that.

Asher holds out his right arm to him which he held up to there against his chest, he manages to bend his fingers and move his arm more or less, Spencer then notices that his arm is not broken but just sprained. He wraps his arm in tight bandages to keep Asher from moving it too much and to keep the bandage from coming off, he puts a Spider-man band-aid on its end which he sticks to the fabric of the bandage. He had done the same for the injured ribs except that he had to use medical tape to hold the bandage tight and two plasters. Then comes the left arm which has small shards of glass stucks in it, with each piece of glass he removes, Spencer puts a Spider-man band-aid on it.

-Who did that to you? Help me take off your jeans.

-You know who. Come on, James! If you want to see me naked, at least buy me lunch first.

-How did he know? First, yuck, second, I've seen you naked before and I don't want to do it again, and third, I don't want to fight Jordan for your little white ass.

-I don't know, he didn't know about Jordan, I'm sure of that because he didn't mention him. Ouch. He came home half-drunk calling me ... well, you saw my forehead ... Rumors, no doubt, and drunken thoughts. When he saw me, he threw his glass in my face and then he started hitting me, I protected myself as best I could. I fell to the ground at one point but he continued. I tried to struggle when he pulled out a black marker, saying after that everyone will know which monster I'm following. I rushed out of the house as soon as I could and forgot to put on my shoes. My little ass, eh?

Spencer pays more attention to the foot he holds in his hand. Asher's foot really looks like the foot of a person who ran barefoot on asphalt. It always follows the same pattern: cleaning with water, antiseptic, bandage, and Spider-man's band-aid to hold the bandage. He doesn't really know why he always puts on the band-aid, either because he finds it funny or just to comfort the upset man.

-You and Jordan may be are disgustingly in love for each other but you are not monsters, never let anyone tell you something different. Should I be worried about his eventual return? Sorry, I meant narcissistic little ass. Besides, it's not my fault you're small and white, is'n it, Baby Asher? 

He goes to the other foot which is in the same condition.

-Thank you, Spenc. No, I think it's over this time, he said he never wanted to see me again anyway. It is probably better this way. It's not my fault that everyone loves my ass, in any case, Jordan never complained. Once, JJ only called me like that one single time, during a party and everyone was drunk yet they all remember of this tiny detail and now they all call me that.

-It suits you, he narrowly avoids the hit on his arm, and voila! You are officially Spider-Man's sidekick.

-Thank you, Spencer, really. I'm sure none of the Baker's would have liked to see me drained of my blood in front of their house.

-Don't thank me for that. He refrains from continuing the jokes they made to lighten the mood, seeing the gratitude in Asher's eyes which are closing of fatigue. Come on, let's go find you some clothes and get you in bed, I'll explain everything to Jordan when he comes home or do you want to do it yourself?. 

Spencer helps Asher jump off the sink, he empties the sink of the water which is now dark red, and throws the towel and washcloth in the trash, then puts the first aid kit back in its place. He makes a mental note to buy fancy band-aids. He easily catches up with Asher who is stumbling towards Jordan's room. The budding nurse lets the wound one, rummage in the cupboard in search of clothing. He barely stops himself from laughing when he sees it, swimming in his boyfriend's clothes, the thin sweater he found protrudes from his hands, and reaches his mid-thigh, while the borrowed jogging reaches the bottom of his feet.

\- Shut up, it's not my fault if Jay is that tall. He moves up to the queen-size bed while walking on the oversized jogging, then slides into the bed. Can you explain it to him, please? "

Spencer was going to tell him he would but Asher fall asleep as the moment his head touches the pillow. So he checks that the duvet is properly placed and then leaves the room very slowly.

He's pretty much done cleaning the bloodstains from the floor when Jordan and Olivia come back with the pizzas. The twins stop their conversation when they see him cleaning up.

-What's happened? Jordan happily asks. Are you erasing the traces of a murder?

-No, Jordan, I would like but the blood belongs to Asher ...

-What ?! He is surprised by the response from the two Baker children.

-What's happened? Where's Asher? Is he okay?

The captain's questions become more and more pressing and his face turns from anger to fear.

-Don't worry, he's fine, he's sleeping in your room. As for what happened ...

Spencer explains everything that happened to them without omitting any details from the moment he found Asher on the porch to when he fell asleep. He told them what Mr. Adams said and did. He makes them an inventory of the wounds he cleaned up and groomed. By the end of his story, Jordan is ready to kill the man, while Olivia looks ready to help and cover up the murder.

-Listen, you two, I understand how you feel and I too would like to go out there and show this man my way of thinking but Asher needs you from them, especially you Jordan. As I speak to you, your boyfriend is in your bed resting, he is also hurt - both physically and mentally - and he is more vulnerable than I have ever seen him. Asher needs you to be calm, to be strong for him, to comfort him, not that you end up in jail because as far as I know his two parents have abandoned him and you are - you too, Olivia - his only family.

His speech to the desired effect because the twins calm down and recover from the initial shock. Jordan runs up the stairs to the sleeping man and Olivia helps him finish cleaning. Once done, they settle into the living room with a pizza box between them - the other being stored in the fridge for the other two - and they laugh at the ridiculous band-aids and their meanings.

It is only an hour later that they move out of the living room, after the arrival of the Baker parents. None of them has the strength to explain to them what happened. So, they both go to their respective rooms to go to bed, both tired from the last event of the day.

Except that he turns and turns in his bed, sleep denying him its doors. He needs to know. To see them.

So he gets out of bed and of the bedroom, he is careful in the hallway not to make too much noise until he gets to Jordan's bedroom door. He jumps when he hears a door open but relaxes when he sees that it is only Olivia who had the same idea as him. They open the door together, careful not to disturb the couple's sleep inside. Both sport the same smile as they see Asher sleeping with his head resting on his boyfriend's chest, his right hand - hidden under the sweater - casually resting on Jordan's chest who is on his back with his arms holding tight around his boyfriend. 

Spencer and Olivia close the door and both go back to their respective rooms now that they're sure Asher and Jordan are okay.

Obviously not everything will be perfect, Asher needs to heal physically and mentally from the trauma he has just suffered, then with Jordan, they will have to face the high school and the reactions of the team. But Spencer knows that all will be well for them because he will be here to make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Cody Christian brought me here and i don't have any regrets.


End file.
